Yuuku
by MckayZielke
Summary: When Inuyasha sees Yuuku's mark there is no helping it, he's hooked. If that wasn't bad enough on the cat demon Sesshomaru sees it as well. A feud ensuses, between two pissed of yokai. Who will win? And will Yuuku even want either of them? InuxOcxSes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all the characters pertaining to that show do not belong to me, they are owned by Takahashi Rumiko. I am not writing this for a profit, only for enjoyment.

* * *

Prologue

_The demons laughed as she struggled, her noble clothes ripped and strewn carelessly around the room in their frenzy. The chamber was full of demons all teeming with excitement: as she passed, they bit into her flesh, tearing her open and marring her beautiful skin. She didn't scream as they cut open her flesh, as their sharp and acid-laced teeth ripped into her skin and muscles like they were made of warm butter. The demoness had never felt so frail before in all of her life._

_She fought in vain as the demons carrying her shoved her onto the tablet in which their dark ritual would take place. The monks of their coven spoke words that made her kneel made her shift and land upon her hands and knees. They held her in place with no problem, allowing her to squirm and fight to tease the crowd into an even more horrid frenzy. The monks would have to be careful that the congregation didn't get too wild and kill her. How would they make her suffer for her horrendous crimes and damn her spawn to a misfortunate life if she was killed by an overly excited demon?_

_She growled as a human man was led toward her as a sacrificial lamb. The demons around the man didn't touch him as they had touched her; they even gave him a wide berth so that his sickly frame wouldn't come into contact with their slimy flesh. The man looked scared, his eyes wide and his body exposed like hers. They would be killing him soon so why would they bother clothing him when the material would only get in the way?_

_Her brilliant eyes widened with anger as she watched the human male approach her struggling form. The room was full of demons screaming for more of her blood, for her pain as they shoved him forward, wanting him to get it over with._

_Blood fell from her body—lapped up by ravenous demons pawing to get at her yet staying far enough away to not get killed by the monks—as their claws pierced her flesh. The human stumbled upon the cold rock table she was on. Her eyes watched him carefully as he crawled up, fear in his bright blue eyes. His breathing was irregular as a demon slapped his ass and the man yelped, rushing to please the demons in the hopes for survival._

_Which wasn't going to do him any good._

_The demoness growled, tensing her body in an attempt to break the monk's power over her. She roared with anger when the man grasped her hips in an unsure manner. Her mate would never forgive this blasphemy; her mate would never accept the hanyo about to be born from this damned ritual. Her mate would blame her and have her executed._

_The feeling of his human penis at her entrance was almost enough to make her puke, her body heaved dryly as it attempted to force her empty stomach to release something else with the power of her disgust. She was a royal demon! She should not have to go through this…ritual._

_Trembling came from the human behind her as he began to push within her body. He howled in pain as her muscles crushed down on him, contracting more than any human woman could. She tensed her body further, not allowing him any farther while not allowing him to draw out. The demoness intended to disable his member altogether in a last desperate act of rebellion._

_The monks laughed at the tortured face of the man who she was crushing before snapping their thin fingers. The demoness felt her heart lurch when a line of human men was pushed forward._

_"For your insssolence you ssshall now have to take each and every one of thessse human malesss within your body."_

_For the first three men she was able to stop them by crushing their penises beyond use but the monks had steadily been sapping her power. The fourth man—thoroughly frightened for his manhood—shoved in quickly to get it over with. When no overwhelming pressure threatened to crush him he gasped; the demoness was so hot, her body burned his member like a cooling fire and her tightness was obvious to his experienced human dick. He wanted to stay within her forever as he fucked her; delirious with an overpowering ecstasy that had him addicted to her from the moment he realized that he would be able to fuck her._

_He spilled his seed within her, his dick twitching as it released last streams of his human cum within her demonic pussy. The monks smirked, coaxing the man's libido into keeping his member hard._

_"Each of you humansss may take her asss many timesss asss you like."_

_The man moved again, his blue eyes shinning with an inhuman light as he fucked her over and over. He lasted three long more times before he collapsed with exhaustion against her sweat-slicked body. A burly demon dragged him away and the demoness wasn't given time to recover before another human dick was shoved within her._

_She didn't scream, even when the monks sent electricity through her veins, even when the monks made her cum with their dark spells, even when they allowed the humans to gang bang her and take her in different ways. (All of their eyes were blue, their skin pale, their body's frail. The child born from this ritual would be sickly too, would have weak blue eyes, would have pale flesh easily burned by the sun…)_

_Her legs were now spread, a human lay beneath her, fucking her pussy while another hovered behind her, fucking her asshole with her blood as lubricant. None had dared to go anywhere nears her mouth and they were right to worry: the more she disabled the less would be able to fuck her. But it soon became apparent that every time she made one human male incapable that the monks would have three more to take his place._

_The crowd of demons suddenly fell silent, their bodies separating without their conscious thought as a familiar smelling human walked forward. His body was tan, naked, as hard as a lean human gets with a proud erection twitching with excitement at the sight of the spread demoness. Her eyes widened with recognition as he stepped upon the cold rock tablet she was forced to kneel upon. The other humans backed away, respect shinning in their eyes as the man got onto his knees and pressed himself to her entrance. He leaned over her, biting and licking her body with relish as he took her again and again. The monks did not need to feed his libido much, the sexual energy with which he was pounding her with had been building since he had first laid eyes upon her and it was more than enough to get him through four long hours of agony for the demoness and pure bliss for the human._

_"I have always loved you," he whispered before walking away, the only human that would fuck her and live._

_The others began to return to normal, like they were waking whenever he walked past and her eyes remained fixed on his stiff back as another human took her._

_"I will always hate you for this."_

* * *

"What do you mean you're closed? There's like five people in there," I looked balefully at the demon that stubbornly stood his ground in front of the food place I was trying to get into. This was the only other place with a hot meal left in this shit-hole village and I hadn't eaten properly in three days. Not something good for my temper.

"Go away half breed," he snarled, his long snout wrinkling in disgust.

There was something that I had learned about the demonic species in my fifty years of life: they are the most brutal species when it comes to outsiders on the entire planet with competition from humans. They are openly hostile to anything but their own kind (and even other demons if they are too weak for respect); they view hanyos, like myself, as nothing more than trash that has yet to be burned. They hate us blindly and fairly, if you call treating everyone single person in the hanyo race fare. Every last one of their kind despises the fact that hanyos are a mix of human and demon. It's not our fault, our parents are the ones that fucked and had us, but we're stuck with the blame, the hate, and the prejudices. So we duck our heads, are polite, and pray that a demon more powerful then us doesn't get mad that we exist more than usual and decide to rid the world or our presence.

I was a little different though—probably because my mother was a cat demon and you know how cats are when it comes to being ravenous. I don't take shit from demons or humans. I fight back even if I get my ass kicked most of the time. And I grudgingly admit that, had Flourent not been there for me then I would have died many times over.

"Fuck you man, I have rights like everyone else!" I yelled, about to pounce on the burly wolf demon and rip his throat open with my fangs. "You're just pissed because your pack fucking rejected your ass."

Now I must say that, when speaking with a wolf demon that has been removed from his pack for whatever reason, it is very unwise to rub salt on that wound. Saying what I just said was like pouring salt on it, gouging the wound open further and deeper, and then dripping acid into it for good measure.

The wolf demon let out a howl and charged at me, his paw rose in an attempt to smash me into the ground like a bug. I sidestepped the attack easily, my agile reflexes saving my ass as he barreled, turned slowly around, and charged me again.

This fight would be no different then the rest I had endured.

I mostly dodged as the wolf charged after me. I danced closer to him, taunting him by allowing my fluffy white tail to trail across different parts of his body before I would prance away. I made him look like a fool as I easily evaded his every attempt at harm to my body. He even grabbed my ankle at one point and tried to pull me to him. But I had allowed him to do that and kicked him in the face with my other foot with enough force to make him release me and stumble a bit from shock, cuts matching my clawed feet bleeding on his cheek and forehead. When he had tired to the point of panting heavily and where he was moving so slowly I didn't even have to try to avoid him I put him out of his misery and knocked him into unconsciousness with one well placed blow.

I looked at the crowd that had gathered and took in the sight of a furious duck demon to be a sign that it was in some way connected with the demon whose ass I had just kicked.

"Hey, may I please get something to eat? I get a lil grumpy when my stomach's empty," I smiled at her, turning on the charm.

"Uh, sure," she ducked (hehe) back into the diner and I smirked at Flourent who scowled at me. He didn't appreciate it when I did these things but he never complained when it got us food. I used to think that it should annoy me but his anger never got on my nerves; it hurt me more then anything I think, knowing that the only human that has ever cared about me was disappointed wasn't something I liked to endure often though it did keep me from getting too over confident.

I kind of have ego issues since I'm half cat demon.

"You coming?" I called when he didn't move. The crowd had already gone, their short-lived entertainment over for the night.

Flourent stomped up to me and grasped my upper arm in a vice-like grip, "You could have gotten hurt, Yuuku. Wolf demons aren't to be taken lightly."

"Except that he was weak," I didn't fight him as he pulled me into the inn, knowing it would have only made him angrier if I used my demonic muscles to break his grasp.

An impressive array of smells flooded my sensitive nose all at once when the straw half-door was pushed to the side. Mead and pig meat where the dominant scents (which were plenty enough for me to start salivating) but there was also a twinge of sweat, the fire embers glowing white hot in the fire pit gave the place a texture in its scent—much too weak for a human to notice but plenty for almost any demon. Nature permeated everywhere I had ever been but my nose picked up on it just the same and it consisted mostly of pines in the inn.

I looked around the inn slowly, taking in every detail despite having seen many like it in my time. There were five tables of old wood, and three stools sat around each except for one in the back near the far left corner, that one had only two—the third was broken into little pieces beside the table. There was a fur rug on the ground of a huge boar along with a few smaller ones that varied from species to species along with mantels of horns and other trophies from kills the duck demon and her mate had nabbed. The fire place had two plush chairs set at a perfect distance from the roaring fire for just the right amount of warmth and yet not so close that you would burn. About three tenma were dispersed about the large room while being as far away from each other as possible.

Flourent led me up to the main desk and asked for a room.

"Hello, we need something to eat," my voice had hitched into a highly sarcastic tone and Flourent didn't appreciate that.

"Yes we do, but not this very second."

"I don't want to stay in this village. The last time I humiliated a stinking demon for picking on what I am he tried to kill me in my sleep."

"I stopped him," Flourent frowned when people began to stare.

"And? You might not wake up the next time," I began to get grumpy and he recognized the set of my jaw and the look in my eyes that said 'either we just eat or you can stay here without me'. It wouldn't be the first time I left him behind either even if the last time he had barely found me in time to save my irrational ass from being eaten by a toad…

Don't ask.

Flourent sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll order some food, go sit down and wait, ok?"

I nodded my head and he finally released my arm. I rubbed the sore area and slid the black band there down the tiniest bit to be able to get the stiffness out of it. Flourent really didn't know how much pressure he put into his grips, especially when he's angry so I wasn't all that angry at him for the bruise that was sure to rise there. Despite being a demon, my human father had been sickly, weak, and killed right after the crazy ritual my mother had been forced into for supposed infidelity—anyway, because my father was so weak I bruise really easily.

My eyes scanned the room carefully; deciding that two of the three demons were scowling at me while the third was starring with interest. I sat as far away from the hostile two but was forced beside the interested one.

"Hey," he breathed into my ear and his breath smelled faintly of alcohol—not enough to get a demon drunk but enough to quench the thirst for such a beverage.

"Yo," I said playfully as I leaned over my table while crossing my arms under my chest to emphasize my breasts. They are hardly covered in leather for protection; the shirt is very low-cut and only has one sleeve on my right arm that is tight until it gets to my wrist where it flares out slightly to cover most of my hand. The rest of the shirt cuts off just under my breasts so, like I said, not much coverage there.

He was looking even more intently like I knew he would be. "What's your name?"

"Yuuku," I smiled a small smile at him and flicked my tail briefly in his direction. My triangle shaped ears twitched when a chair next to me pulled out and a tray of food was slammed onto the wood with enough force to make it groan in protest.

"Yuuku…" Flourent was growling at me and it made me smirk behind his back.

I straightened out my face before looking at him with huge and innocent eyes, "I'm so sorry Flourent, I just couldn't help myself." He knew I was lying but didn't say any more as he sorted out the meal.

More then half went to me.

I smirked and tucked in, devouring my food at a rate that would choke most people. I didn't taste much, it wasn't that good anyway, and Flourent just ate slowly. He always took his time with food, even when it was crappy. The only time I had ever seen the monk eat quickly was when we were on the run and that was only once. I think the Western Lord is still looking for us but we don't know because we don't go there anymore.

Ten minutes later had us about a mile away from the demon village and Flourent glaring angrily at me.

"Look I said I was sorry," I sent him a glare that was supposed to be chilling but was probably just silly looking. I had dipped into the sake of the other man the last couple of minutes and had gotten pretty drunk.

Flourent continued to glare at me.

I glared back, both of us walking without watching where we were going.

I bumped into someone with enough force to knock me over. Well it was more like he bumped into me but that's not how he took it.

"You little bitch," the man growled loudly as he grabbed a fistful of my white hair and pulled until I was standing again. He was taller than me but not by too much, just a head and shoulders. Heh, shampoo.

"If I were a bitch I would have to be a dog, which I'm not." I smiled pleasantly up at him without really taking in what he looked like, but I was not in the mood to fight at the moment since I had a starring contest to get back to and he was really killing my buzz.

He snarled at me before a sweet voice told him to calm down. Said something about it being his fault but I didn't pay attention since I could smell that the sweet voice belonged to a human.

"She was the one who wasn't looking where she was going!" the man yelled and suddenly the girl screamed sit.

I looked at them now, rather then the sky, and watched as the demon plunged into the ground. I cried out when I was yanked down by my hair and my face was smashed into the hard-packed soil.

That fucking human had hurt me.

I jumped up and was about to attack when Flourent slapped a calming tag on my lower back having already guessed at my train of thought. I swayed slightly, my eyes drooping heavily, and Flourent was sure to catch me. I really didn't need to have the ubber soothing effects of a calming tag on me while slightly drunk.

"You shouldn't be so hasty to kill people," he shook his head and lowered me to the ground, his human arms too weak to hold me up for very long. "Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hello fellow monk, my name is Miroku." A dark haired man in purple robes similar to Flourent's smiled lecherously at me and I would have gotten angry had the stupid calming tag not still been on me.

"Ah, you travel with a hanyo as well, how amusing. My name is Flourent and my hanyo's name is Yuuku." Flourent smiled his peace-making smile and I groaned. I knew that look in his eyes and I wanted to stop this before it could get worse.

"No," I snapped and reached around to my back to try and rip the stupid calming tag off of me. He lifted one of his hands in a familiar symbol and I paused, my whole body unmoving as I waited for him to make his move. "I don't want to have to deal with people again. You're bad enough," my voice was forced into a calm tempo but on the inside I was seething.

"Who said anyone wanted to travel with someone like you anyway?" the hanyo with them seethed as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest in a childish manner.

"If I wasn't weakened by this stupid tag I would beat the shit out of you, hanyo."

"You're one to talk," he snapped as he wrinkled his nose, "A cat too, how gross."

"Fuck you," I snapped and felt a warning jolt come from the tag on my back and I sat back quickly. I hated that it must have looked like I was trained: Flourent would pay for this later.

The hanyo was about to retort when the sweet voice threatened to make him sit again. "Che, whatever," he turned his back to me while he raised his chin.

"So, lovely young lady in the strange clothes, what's your name?" the teen with the sweet voice blushed.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," I wanted to hit her for being so cute with Flourent. He's my human; no one else could have him.

"And the other young lady?"

I looked at the dark haired woman with a large boomerang strapped to her back as she spoke, "Sango, yokai taijiya," I felt my blood run cold.

"A demon slayer? Don't see those everyday," Flourent smiled pleasantly at the woman. "And you, hanyo?" the way he said it wasn't cold, wasn't hurtful like all hanyos prepare for, Flourent was merely stating what the half demon was and nothing more.

"Like I'm gonna tell you," I was getting really pissed with this demon.

A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder and I leaned into it appreciatively. He knew how angry I was getting because of the disrespect the hanyo was showing Flourent.

"Don't be so mean, Inu…"

"Shut up Kagome, they don't need to know who I am. We aren't gonna know them for much longer."

"Says who?" the male hanyo and myself shot Kagome a glare.

"You wish to travel with us just like that?"

"We need help in our search, what would it hurt to bring along another half demon? It's like having a whole one when you put them together." Sango smiled at the glares she received.

"We don't need a cat's help. My sense of smell is so much better then hers' anyway."

"The fuck it is." I snapped as I stood on shaky legs, "Oi, Flourent, get this damn tag offa me so I can teach this mutt a lesson."

"I'll kick your ass," the demon was about to jump at me after he said this.

"Sit!" cried Kagome and I took the opportunity to laugh as he made a crater in the ground from the sheer force of the pull from the necklace I was sure he couldn't take off.

"Dageki," I cried out as an electrical current rushed up my spine and growled angrily at Flourent who stared at me blankly.

"Don't. Do. That." I hissed each word slowly and he merely smiled at me.

"Who or what are you searching for, might I ask?"

"We are looking for the Shikon no Tama." I watched Kagome carefully, I didn't trust her; her scent was…wrong, I wasn't sure why but it didn't seem to belong.

"Why?" Flourent looked at the group in confusion when a sudden voice spoke up from Kagome's back.

"Because Inuyasha wants to become a full fledged tenma," a little fox demon popped up and landed in Kagome's waiting arms. I snorted at the thing. Young boy demons are so annoying.

"Shut up brat," the hanyo named Inuyasha threatened and I couldn't stop the giggle that the image caused.

"Are you trying to be scary?" I asked and he just looked at me while his white triangle shaped ears twitching.

"No," the word wasn't an indignant cry like I had been expecting and I couldn't stop myself from teasing the other hanyo.

I walked over to him—more like something akin to a prowl—and leaned up on my tiptoes so I could bring my face very close to his, my lips almost brushed his as I spoke, "Is a big bad hanyo like yourself a afraid of a little kitsune?"

The stupor of my body pressing to his wore off instantly and he shoved me away, "Fuckin' bitch." He snapped at me and I giggled again as I smoothed out my newly rumpled pants.

"It's getting late Flourent," I looked at the man behind me who frowned at my antics. "Can we go now?"

"Where?" he asked and I gave him a look that should have shut him up, "It's not like we were going anywhere important." He walked up to me as if to just take the calming tag off of me but he whispered in my ear so low that not even Inuyasha could have heard, "The patrols for us are getting worse, the more numbers we have the more people we can sacrifice."

I scowled at him, "We'll talk about that later." My voice was plenty loud enough to be heard and he frowned at me.

"Well then, are we going to be working together?" Miroku smiled at Flourent and me and I couldn't help myself from smiling back at him; something about monks just soothes me.

"If you would like," Flourent held his hand out to his fellow monk and I noted the strange beads wrapped around his right hand; whatever they were for they held power in them and lots of it.

They shook hands and the group began to walk the way we had come. "There's a village up this road about a mile from here, it's where we plan on spending the night."

I smirked at Sango, "Wow, that's a great idea, we just came from there but mister stick-up-his-ass over here said no."

I glanced at Flourent who didn't look at me, "You were the one afraid someone would slit your throat in your sleep."

I tilted my chin up, "For a good reason."

There was a very awkward silence after that for the entire walk there. I hung back when the rest of the group walked up to the same inn that Flourent and I had been in earlier.

"We don't allow hanyos here," the same wolf demon from earlier scowled at Inuyasha and I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling when the inu began to curse at him.

"Are you sure you wanna say that?" I asked as I pushed my way to the front of the group. The demon scowled but quickly let us pass. "That's a good doggy," I smiled and patted him on the head before walking into the inn.

We had one room for Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirrara (Sango's demonic little cat that can transform into a large cat big enough to ride), and myself while Miroku, Inuyasha, and Flourent shared another. I thought us females were crowded but then I noticed that we got the bigger room so I didn't complain.

I stripped out of my pants right in front of the others without a care in the world and slid into my travel bed completely naked.

"You're going to sleep already?" Kagome asked as she unrolled her own bed.

"Un," I turned my back to the other occupants of the room and closed my eyes without really falling asleep. It had taken me well over a year before I could sleep comfortably next to Flourent, these girls didn't stand a chance.

A few minutes later had Sango and Kagome talking to each other in hushed voices, "Why are we suddenly traveling with complete strangers?"

I listened carefully as Kagome sighed, "Well I guess I have a feeling that we are going to need Yuuku's help at some point."

"You and your feelings," I got the impression that Sango shook her head but I couldn't be sure, "But they have never been wrong before. What about Flourent?"

"He's the more normal of the two. I'm more worried about Yuuku waking up in the middle of the night and just breaking our necks without us ever knowing, you know?"

There was a long silence and I had to admit that she had a reason to be worried. If the girls had 'accidentally' died then Flourent wouldn't want to travel with them anymore. I mentally shook my head; my killing the girls would probably just piss him off.

I heard them shuffle around for a little bit before settling in for sleep. Once I was sure they were out I slipped out of my blankets and threw on just my top and my pants, not bothering with my left bracelet that was black and had silver slivers in it for design or my right bracelet that was a bunch of thin colorful beads all wound together around my entire wrist. I never took off my armband; it hid the mark of Benzaiten, the goddess of love, which would drive any male demon or human into a fierce lust over me. I didn't like the mark; it could very well be the death of me if I wasn't careful but it was there forever. My gift from my demonic mother who had been raped by mortal men for some ritual of evil. I was a product of that time and she cursed me for it.

Not my fault of course, but hanyos kind of got used to being blamed for things out of their control years ago.

I snuck into the room with the males and found them all still awake.

"Hey," I said weakly and glared at Flourent who was in the middle of speaking, "We need to talk, remember?"

"Yes, of course," he stood and excused himself from the room. Inuyasha didn't look happy about it but I flicked my tail at him. I noticed that whenever I do that the male species always looks at my butt as a result—my tail is the reason for my pants being worn so low on my hips and guys seemed to like it.

Flourent followed me out of the room and down the hallway. "I can't do this."

"What?"

"Sacrificing people, it's not my thing." I looked at him with earnest.

"I'm not saying we will have to, it's just a precaution, don't worry so much." He became confused when I smiled. "What?"

"The girls were talking when they thought I was asleep, they said I would be the one most likely to betray them." I shook my head, "Turns out they aren't such good judge of character," I turned away from him and sprinted back to the girl's room without waiting for his reply. I knew I had hurt him but I couldn't bring myself to care.

The next morning was awkward for just about all of us. Flourent had told the guys that we had gotten into a fight so they were wary of me; the girls had let their theories about me go to their heads so they too were wary of me, and I didn't want to be near any one of them. Inuyasha was the only one unaffected and, because he decided that he would like to pick on me I began to forget about my anger at Flourent and concentrate on good retorts.

By the time breakfast was over everyone had lightened up. My playful manner with Inuyasha had alleviated Kagome and Sango's fear of me quite a bit. Plus the fact that, when Inuyasha teased Shippo enough to make the child want to cry I had punched him in his hard head and comforted Shippo, relying totally on 'motherly instincts' to do so.

"Thanks Yuuku-onee," Shippo had warmed up to me almost instantly because of it too.

"No prob' kit," I smiled down at him and snuggled my face into his hair. Since Shippo had fallen in love with me I was stuck with carrying him but I couldn't really mind. He was light and fun to mess with so there was no wonder that I had almost completely forgotten about Flourent's plan.

"Hey, Yuuku," I looked back at Flourent, my smile faltering for a moment, "I'm sorry. We don't have to do…that if it comes down to it."

"I'm not sayin' it wouldn't be a good idea but…" I looked down at Shippo for a moment and he smiled happily, not catching the serious tone I was sending Flourent. "Actually I am saying it's a bad idea, I wouldn't leave Shippo-onii."

The kid had smiled even more before hugging me tightly. My shirt had slipped a little due to his enthusiasm and I quickly fixed it before my left breast could pop out and say hello to everyone.

"So, where are we lookin' first for the Shikon-thingy?"

"We were going to check the Southern lands next." Miroku walked up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Did you want to go somewhere specific?"

I shrugged his arm off, "Nah, we just need to avoid the Western lands."

"Why?" Sango slowed to join our conversation.

I sweat dropped sheepishly, "We…" Flourent coughed and I grudgingly amended my sentence, "I pissed off the wrong people one too many times."

"They shouldn't be too hard to avoid." Kagome offered to take Shippo for a little while and I allowed the exchange to happen while I answered.

"Yeah well they have connections to all the right places. I pop my head up in the wrong village and I'm dead." She smiled, "So I avoid the Western area like it has the plague."

"Ah," Kagome tilted her head, "Do you make people angry often?"

I nodded my head slowly in response as I looked up at the sky. I concentrated on my feet for the time being, the dirt road was smooth save for an occasional pebble every now and then. I felt my heartbeat, slow and steady, powerful and graceful, the perfect rhythm to walk to. I vaguely heard Kagome ask why I was walking with my eyes closed, why my hands were open and turned palms-forward. Flourent said that I just did that from time to time, whenever I just felt like getting away I focused on my surroundings without focusing on my surroundings. His explanations of what I do never make any sense to me but Miroku seemed to understand.

"So she's meditating," the purple wearing monk was walking in front of me and I felt my anger rise.

These people were ruining my walk.

I opened my bright eyes slowly and we walked in a comfortable silence. I looked around at all of the faces and decided that I was going to get bored very quickly with these people.

I was right.

A couple miles down the road I skipped up to Inuyasha and tapped his right shoulder before bolting to his left side. He looked to the right and I giggled.

"That's the oldest trick in the book, Inu-baka," he growled at me in annoyance and told me to go fuck myself. "You're so vulgar," I frowned as I wagged my finger back and forth in his face.

"Shut up," he snapped and put on some speed to get away from me. I was kind of expecting him to be the explosive type: the kind of person that would rather fight than run away.

"Coward…" I muttered under my breath but I knew he would hear.

I was caught off guard when he whirled around and tackled me to the ground. I struggled beneath him, my eyes glowing red with my sudden anger but he was standing over me, pulling out his rusty ass sword that was just too puny to do any good in my opinion.

My opinion was wrong this time.

The sword grew as he drew it, the blade sharpened as it got longer and wider, the hilt erupted with white fur just below the blade while the tip curved upward to create a kind of spoon shape without the scooped out place for soup or something.

He swung the sword and suddenly it was at my throat, not quite touching but enough to raise the hairs on the back of my neck. I glared up at him and noticed everyone stop walking out of the corner of my eye.

"What did you just call me?"

I stared up at him now with blank eyes, "A real man would not turn his back on an enemy."

He snarled, "I have your life in my hands and you still taunt me. Do you think I would give a shit if you were to die right now?"

I gave the question a moment of thought, "Nah, I don't think you would, but I just can't help myself." I paused to give him a closed eyed smile, "Not to mention you're making it very easy."

"Inuyasha," Kagome sounded nervous.

I opened my eyes to see Flourent standing next to Inuyasha, an explosive tag already on the hanyos forehead, "You kill her I kill you," his voice was cold and noncommittal; the perfect picture of someone completely ready to kill. Flourent wouldn't hesitate.

"Hold on, hold on," I looked at the both of them, trying to hold onto my anger, "Maybe you both should just calm down." Neither took their eyes off of their 'prey'. "Ok, Inuyasha, you overreacted to something small and insignificant. And Flourent, you're just being stupid."

"How about I count to three and you all just get far away from each other?" Sango suggested calmly as she took a step toward them, her hand upon her giant boomerang, "Killing each other won't do a thing."

Inuyasha snorted before his sword unexpectedly returned to its rusty state and he sheathed it, looking pointedly at Flourent who refused to move. "Do you still plan on killing me?"

Flourent removed the tag and I stood on shaky legs. My heart was pounding in that funny way that would mean big trouble if I didn't cool off, and quickly. "I'll be back," and with that I took off, running like a bat out of hell as I rushed to find a cool spring or something.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Sesshomaru looked upon his father's old palace with dull eyes. Jaken had recommended that he rebuild the collapsed left wing and renovate the rest of the castle in order to make it official that he was, in fact, a lord. His boredom and the wisdom in his imp's words had driven him here, with a couple thousand capable demons to begin working on the palace. They hadn't necessarily volunteered but they would work none the less.

The dog demon walked up to the front gate and gazed at the ruined planks of wood. When his father had died the castle had only been taken care of for about two years before it had been attacked and taken by his father's rival. Sesshomaru had killed the demon shortly after but hadn't bothered with the palace; a kingdom was just too much trouble when he had better things to do. Until now, that is.

His feet didn't make a sound as he walked across the gate and into the first hall. The walls were high, their color a pale cream that had been augmented with blood and mildew, some of the walls were falling apart—only one still stood whole. The ceiling was almost completely gone, which explained the large sections of marble littering the floor and making it hazardous to walk.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the high-pitched voice of the human child that Sesshomaru had saved long ago broke the silence of the palace and echoed off the broken walls with a mournful peel.

He did not turn to her as he answered. "Yes?"

"Rin was wondering…" she stopped, her eyes wide with awe and her mouth hanging open. "It's so big!" she cried with excitement and the echo was much louder this time. Sesshomaru winced slightly, his sensitive ears echoing the sound back to him many times before it would finally go away. He felt he loved the child—in some remote way—but that did not mean she did not have faults that bothered him.

Sesshomaru walked away, listening to her small feet padding along behind him. He knew that whatever she had been about to ask him was long gone from her young mind. He explored the castle, picking out rooms for certain uses and having a servant record his wishes to pass along to his workers. He took his father's old room as his own, with Rin's to his left. His study was on the floor below his room and he had made sure that no one was to even go near that room's door. He would fix his study himself and fill it with secrets he had only learned a week before his father died.

"Rin is very happy with her room," the little girl smiled up at Sesshomaru, her front tooth missing and her brown hair scruffy and long.

She was adorable, even the demon could see that.

"This Sesshomaru is happy to hear that," he would not usually say such things but he saw no harm in showing Rin these rare moments of tenderness when he knew they were alone. She was the closest thing to a mate he would ever allow himself to get and he wouldn't lose her just because he never showed her kindness. Or at least as close to kindness as he could get.

"My lord," the imp named Jaken bowed before the dog demon, waiting to continue. When he received a nod as response he relayed his message, "There seems to be a problem in the cellars."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well, there's something down there, something still alive."

Sesshomaru had Rin wait in her room as he walked down to the dungeon with Jaken in tow. The creature imprisoned there was retched, its body twisted and deformed, signs of terrible and ancient abuse ravaged its body and it wheezed with each breath. The bodies of the other prisoners that had been left there to die littered its cage along with the skeletons of many rats and other small mammals and reptiles. Sesshomaru wondered how it had managed to get to the other prisoners without breaking free of its own binds but didn't really much care; he would deal with this thing quickly.

"This Sesshomaru wants to know who you are."

It blinked its large eyes at him, their whites bloodshot and their irises shrunken to an unhealthily small size. "This creature has no name. **This creature does not need a name**." Its voice was thin and wispy but it had changed dramatically when it spoke its second sentence. Sesshomaru guess immediately that it had twin personalities.

"What is your purpose here?"

"I am the seer," it rolled its eyes as its voice deepened once more, "**I see all but speak of little**."

"Did Orotoku leave you here to die?"

"You, Lord Sesshomaru, slew him before he could free me. **But I knew how to survive, I knew what I needed to do because I had to live**."

"Why did you have to live?" Sesshomaru still looked bored and the creature laughed a dry laugh at him.

"To see your misfortune. **You believe you will never mate yet I know who you will be with, I know how twisted that union will be, I see how it will tear you away from everything your noble upbringing has made important to you, and I see your demise in the woman.**"

Sesshomaru glared as the thing cackled, throwing its head back as its small mouth hung open with its amusement. Its small nose and small mouth added to the depth of its huge eyes that were easily the size of Sesshomaru's head each. They watched his every movement and, were Sesshomaru any less of a demon, he would have shivered at the attention.

"What has made you like this?"

"I was born as such, put here to see what needed to be seen. **My time here has ended, I see now that I was born to tell you that you are not alone and that the person who keeps you company is someone you love and hate. **Or is it someone you will love and hate?" the seer paused, searching his mind but he could not find the answer.

"I will take my leave now, seer," Sesshomaru turned his back to the thing and left without giving it or its words another thought. The creature was just delirious, driven mad by hunger and loneliness.

Sesshomaru was stopped at the entrance of the cellars though.

"My lord," a demon was kneeling before him, eyes averted to the floor in respect of their different ranks: he a mere general and Sesshomaru a lord.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru was beginning to get annoyed with all the interruptions.

"You asked for me to tell you when we saw Inuyasha's group in an area near a Shikon no Tama you had placed in."

"Which one?"

"The one near the fern," only Sesshomaru would know which fern in all of Japan had the shard within its bark. Not even his general knew, only the vague location of it had been divulged to the demon.

"This Sesshomaru had a feeling they would go there first."

"What do you plan on doing?" Jaken was not expecting a response and he did not receive one as the regal lord began to walk away.

"My lord," called the general, not daring to look up. "There is something else."

"What?"

"Two people have joined their group since we last viewed them. A female hanyo and a human male."

Sesshomaru paused before turning and leaving, not giving the two newcomers a second thought. It wasn't like a hanyo and a human should mean anything to him.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared with worry at the onsen the group had stumbled upon when they followed me. Apparently they didn't know the meaning of personal space... Ok, so Inuyasha had sniffed me out because his human had complained about me taking so long, and also something about not having bathed in sooo long…yada yada yada, and the next thing I know, we're standing before the steaming water.

It would be dangerous for everyone if Inuyasha, Miroku, or Shippo were to see my Mark. It didn't matter the age, if those of the opposite sex were to see the Mark of Benzaiten upon my arm they would be driven into a fierce lust that lasted for forever.

The only cure is death.

"I can't wait!" cried Kagome, eagerly announcing that the girls were to go first and completely denying the men who tried to protest.

I sighed with relief, realizing that they did not intend to go bathing together. The men walked away and we stripped, our clothes hanging out on low branches to ensure that some strange creature did not steal them. I uncovered the Mark, feeling a sigh release itself from my person. Every time I revealed the Mark I felt sexual tension in my body release that I hadn't noticed building in the first place. Benzaiten made sure that I would be wound tightly for the next poor soul to see my Mark and was always trying to get me to remove the covering from it.

"What's that?" asked a curios voice and I turned to see Sango staring intently at the swirling black lines of varying thickness on my upper arm. It covered most of my arm, all around, with swirling patterns that were pretty but had no real pattern, stopping and starting wherever they pleased. Much like Benzaiten; not really caring where the road of love started, just wanting to get going.

"A curse," I whispered, looking upon the thing for the first time in over three months. I hated it, with such a passion that I had even taken a knife to my body once before. The thing had grown back with my skin, imbedded in my very DNA to always remake it, no matter what happens.

"Curse?" asked Kagome, doing her typical 'repeat everything you say' act.

"Yeah, from my mother," I slid into the water and closed my eyes, letting the heat wash over me and make the Mark's heat seem more bearable. The stupid thing had a higher temperature than even the sauna that we were in; could it be any less convenient?

"Why would she do that?"

And that was when everything started sucking.

I whirled around, eyes wide, hand covering the Mark before anything else, to see Inuyasha standing innocently nearby, his golden eyes wide.

"No!" I gasped, watching him carefully.

For a long time no one moved, everyone could sense the tension in the air emitting from my body as I assessed the situation.

"Did you see it, Inuyasha?" they must have noticed how serious I was for the air got colder.

Inuyasha wasn't even staring at my exposed breasts, "See what?"

"The Mark!" I all but exploded, jumping a little in my aggravation.

"I don't think so…what's it look like?"

"Go then," I hissed, thanking Benzaiten that he had not glimpsed the curse. "Please, before you get cursed with me."

Inuyasha seemed to contemplate whether or not he should press the issue but a call from Miroku caught his attention. He left, hurrying away without his usual punishment from Kagome. "What curse exactly do you have?" asked Sango, her voice careful. She was curious, the little bitch, she had no idea how horrid this Mark was to me.

"Benzaiten gave me her Mark at my mother's 'request'." Sango gasped and Kagome gave me a confused look, "It's none of your business!"

"It puts Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo in danger, if the Mark is the real deal."

"It is."

"I don't understand," whispered Kagome, her body halfway naked. "What's the Mark?"

"A curse, a horrid one at that," Sango briefly explained it to Kagome who seemed to get even more confused.

"Why would your own mother do that to you?"

I turned my back to them, still holding the Mark firmly, still afraid I would have to kill over this stupid thing again. "That," I whispered, trying not to snap at them, "is truly none of your business."

"You don't know, do you?" asked Sango.

"Of course I know!" I snapped, loosing all control as I whirled around and glared at them, "My mother was raped by human men so she cursed me to a fate worse than her own by begging Benzaiten to brand me and twist my fate into a horrid tragedy that I can never even hope to escape." I was panting by the end of that speech, my eyes bulging, my heart racing.

I didn't notice the hungry eyes staring at me from the cover of brush on the other side of the onsen, in perfect view of my exposed Mark.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Inuyasha wouldn't look at me, Miroku wouldn't stop staring at me, Kagome was teeming with questions, Flourent was aggravated with me, and Sango was glaring at me.

What had I done, you might be wondering.

Well a demon had attacked us while we were in the waters and I had almost been raped right in front of the other girls before ripping him apart. Apparently I had gotten kind of demonic and had even gone so far as to drink his blood and do my warier cry of death, which had then sent Kagome into a fit of tears.

Benzaiten does that to me. Especially when I'm in danger. You see, the goddess regrets cursing me with the Mark—now that she knows me—and does everything in her power to protect that The Laws allow.

"So," Kagome put down her chopsticks and folded her hands in her lap as she sat primly, "why did that demon," she coughed, thinking of how the naked demon's skin had glistened with water and how his eyes had danced with an animalistic lust while his twenty legs wriggled around. "attack you?" the centipede had been traumatizing for the sheltered human.

"Dunno," I slurped up some more ramen and Flourent smacked the back of my head for being rude. "He probably saw my Mark and well, you saw what happened."

"I didn't," Miroku announced, "And Sango told me that she and Kagome didn't really have a chance to process the situation."

"So?"

"Tells us what happened, Yuuku." Flourent was pissed it seemed, not just aggravated.

"I don't see what the big deal is!" I snapped, throwing my hands up for a moment before pointing an accusing finger at Flourent, "And this is most certainly not the first time some dumbass _man_ attacked me because of my Mark. You should be used to this."

"That demon didn't even really look human, Yuuku."

"So…?"

"So you have never attracted such a grotesque monster before! It's not the natural order of things…"

"Natural?" I stood up, my body tingling with my anger, "There is nothing natural about the Mark. Have you ever seen anyone else plagued like me?"

"I think we all just need to calm down and think this over."

"No, Kagome, I don't think so. I'm leaving, see ya in a couple of days."

"Oh no you don't!" Flourent stood and flung a calming tag at me. But I was much too fast for him to catch, before he had even stood I was taking off into the night, tree branches slapping me in the face and arms as I sprinted, determined to leave them as far behind as possible so that they could not catch me.

It wasn't until hours later that something interesting happened.

I cried out in shock when a body thudded into me, knocking me off my feet and sending us both tumbling onto the ground. I rolled farther into the woods before a foot planted itself firmly on my back, stopping me from jumping up and ripping whoever it was apart. I lifted my head up, straining to catch a glimpse of my attacker before they kicked me in the back of my head, sending my face into the dirt roughly enough to split my bottom lip. The coppery bite of my own blood made me see red.

"What the fuck!" I yelled, struggling to get up when they suddenly sat upon me, trapping my arms at my sides and halting all my movements but the slightest of twitches.

Their breath washed over me, hot and needy, full of pent up sexual frustration that only the Mark could produce so…hungrily.

Sorry, I'm not sure how to describe what the men feel on that side of the curse.

Their entire body shivered and I bucked again.

"Hold still!" the grunting voice caught me off guard and my body stopped moving for a moment which was all it took for the man to take my armband off and look upon my Mark.

"Inuyasha?!" I asked indignantly as I was finally released so that I could stand and glare at him. I gingerly touched my bottom lip and then gave him a glare of death. "How long have you been following me?"

"Long enough to know I can resist you."

"Huh?" I watched him very carefully, waiting for the attack that was sure to come.

But he only chuckled, "I never really got a direct look at your Mark thingy so I wanted to, sorry that I got a bit too rough." He gestured vaguely at my bleeding injury and I shrugged it off.

"Why haven't you gone into a stupor?"

"Beats me," he took a step forward and I took an involuntary step back.

"Sorry, I don't trust you at the moment."

"Fair enough," he held up his hands.

"You had no right to attack me like that."

"Are you saying you would have stopped had I called out to you?" I blushed and mumbled something about him kissing my ass. "Look, if you want to stay away from the group still then I suggest we keep moving, Kirrara can track my scent so they're probably right behind us."

"Whatever." I glared at Inuyasha as we began to run. "Why…" I stopped, blushing and he looked at me with questioning eyes. "Don't laugh at all or I'll kick your ass but… Why don't you want me?"

"Want you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Want to rape me or whatever."

"Would it be rape?"

"Yes!" I yelled indignantly, "Oh never mind, I don't know why I brought it up."


End file.
